Brightest Sunset
by RenaissanceRay
Summary: Sequel to Darkest Sunrise. Yue finds out that nothing is what it seems when it comes to Clow. Now that he knows, Yue has a way of returning to Touya. Will he?
1. Prologue

This fic contains yaoi, shounen ai, lemons, limes, angst, strong language and total sap. If you're a homophobe, or any of the above offends you, then it's not my fault if you decide to continue reading this. If you write me a review that says that this sucks because you don't like the above, then the only thing that I'll do is to start laughing my ass off at you.

Author's Notes: My second attempt at a CCS fanfic. The first was a TouyaxYue/Yukito lemon [oneshot], and now I'm trying for something different. I'll probably turn this into a series, because I want to try it. ^-^

DISCLAIMER: CCS and all characters mentioned in this fic belongs to CLAMP. Spherical and Crescent belong to me.

Warnings: None whatsoever.

"Blahh" - Speech

'Blahh' – Thoughts

_'Blahh' –_ Yue and Yukito's communication

_Blahh _- Sounds

Darkest Sunrise – Epilogue

It's been six months since he had been torn away from his most beloved.

Yue stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, the one that he used to be so accustomed to seeing and waking up to. Ever since he and Touya had gotten together, however, Yue had forgotten about this image, and all that he was used to seeing when he woke up in the morning, was Touya's face.

So adorable in his sleep, Touya was.

In a way, he had gotten used to living in the mansion once more, had grown used to Clow coming into whatever room he was in and taking him right there and then. It didn't hurt so much, now that he'd gotten used to it.

He'd tried to imagine that Clow was Touya, when he got lonely, but truth be told it had never really worked. Touya was rough, like Clow was. Clow was dominant, and liked to overpower him, whereas Touya was gentle – he tried never to hurt him if it was in his power – and always took on the role of submission whenever Yue wanted to be on top.

He really, really missed Touya.

"Hey, Yue, want to duel?" Crescent asked from the door. His relationship with his siter had improved over time, and the both of them liked to spar whenever they had free time. Spherical hardly joined in, but that could be because Spherical got on Yue and Crescent's nerves the same way Keroberos did, and also becaues they always sparred during the night, when the moon was high.

"Sure," He said, getting up.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Hya!"

"Ugh!"

Crescent aimed a high kick at Yue's head, followed by a couple of her crescent moons. Yue ducked, blocked off her attack with a shield, then proceeded to fire arrows at her.

Spreading her wings, Crescent flew out of the way, but one arrow managed to lodge itself in her right wing, and she snarled at the pain, glancing up at the sky. She was at a disadvantage – the full moon was Yue's symbol, not hers.

Drawing power from her reserves, she healed the injury, and prepared to attack, but another arrow flew her way, piercing the jewel of her choker.

The both of their screams, soprano and baritone, was the last thing they both heard before they collasped.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Epilogue of Darkest Sunrise, prologue of Brightest Sunset. =p

Yes. Yes, I will be continuing the fic. But it will be under TouyaxYue instead of TouyaxYukito. Go look for it now, yes? =p

Self-betaed. Probably has lots of mistakes. =x


	2. Realisation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the below mentioned characters except for Crescent and Spherical. Card Captor Sakura and all characters belong to CLAMP, and I am not making any money whatsoever by writing this fic.

On with the fic, then? =]

Brightest Sunset – Chapter 1: Realisation

]=========================[

Yue clutched at his head, trying to endure the searing pain. He had no idea what was going on. One second he was dueling with Crescent, and his arrow pierced the jewel on her choker, and the next, he and Crescent were screaming, and the pain had started to attack him.

It felt like his head was going to explode, but couldn't, like it was being restrained. Like it wanted to, but wasn't allowed to explode.

"_What's his name?" A voice whispered._

He closed his eyes, and the memories started to assault him.

"_What's his name, Clow?" The same voice whispered._

_He looked up. He saw a man with black hair smiling down at him, fingers gently combing through his hair. He winced, afraid of the man's touch, but he didn't seem like he was going to hurt him, and so he relaxed slightly. He looked around, not very sure what was going on._

"_Yue," The man said. "Chinese for the moon."_

"_Yue..."_

_He supposed that was his name, since the black haired man had called him that while smiling down at him, fingers still stroking his hair. What was a 'name', anyway? He didn't know, but by instinct knew that he should answer when the word was called._

"_Yue, my name is Clow," The man said. "Clow Reed, but call me Clow."_

_He scrunched up his name in concentration, then said, "Clo."_

_Everyone laughed at him, including the man that called himself Clow. Still confused, he looked around again when Clow spoke._

"_These are your elder sisters and brothers, Yue," Clow said. "Would you like to meet them?"_

_He tilted his head upwards to look at Clow, uttering the only word he knew. "Clo."_

_Clow smiled, then gestured towards a white tiger-cat-like thing. "This is your eldest oni-chan, Spherical. He's the sun, so you won't really connect with him very well."_

_He wrinkled his nose. "Fericol."_

_Spherical grinned, as far as white tigers could grin, anyway, then proceeded to nuzzle his hair, which, he had just noticed, was longer than he was tall. He tried to push them away from his face as Spherical continued nuzzling him, but didn't work, so he let his hair fall down, hindering his eyesight._

_Another dark-panther-cat-looking thing was in front of him. "This is your second oni-chan, Spinel Sun. He's also the sun, so you might not get along with him as well."_

"_I think I'll get along with him just fine, Clow." Spinel Sun rumbled, tilting his head to look at him. "Hello, Yue."_

_He blinked. "Suppi Sone."_

_A golden-lion-cat-looking thing and a dark-pink-haired-butterfly girl started to laugh hysterically, collasping to the floor. "Suppi-" "Sone!" They laughed, clutching their sides. _

_He scrunched his face up, upset. Why were they laughing at him? He didn't do anything wrong. Did he? They were so mean!_

"_Yue, these are Keroberos and Ruby Moon, of the sun and the moon. Keroberos is your oni-chan, and your counterpart. Ruby Moon your onee-chan, of the moon." Clow explained._

_He turned away, not caring about them. They laughed at him. He still didn't know what he had done, and they were still laughing. He didn't like them very much, and tears starting pooling in his eyes._

"_Keroberos, Ruby! Now look what you've done!" A feminine voice said from ahead of him. He blinked, stepping back in fear. Who else was there? It was too much to take at this point of time._

_The girl, with black hair and wings, knelt down so that she was his height. Smiling, she pulled him into his chest and stroked his hair comfortingly. "Don't mind them, Yue. They're just idiots."_

_He didn't know exactly what 'idiots' meant, but figured that he would use it whenever he had to refer to Keroberos and Ruby Moon. He dried his tears in the stranger's dress, his tiny hands fisting in the material._

"_And, this, Yue," Clow said, "Is your eldest onee-chan, of the moon. Her name is Crescent."_

_For the first time that night, Yue pronounced a name correctly. Looking up at the stranger, he contorted his face, concentrating hard, and then blurted out. "Crescent!"_

_She smiled down at him. "Nice to meet you, Yue."_

"_Crescent onee-chan!"_

"_Yes, Yue."_

"_Crescent nee-chan!"_

"_Hai..."_

Yue sank to his knees, still clutching his head. What were these memories? They couldn't be his, surely they couldn't be his!

_Yue stood outside the Reed mansion, head tilted up to the sky. He watched as the rain snow started to fall, landing on the Sakura tree, his hair, his wings, the ground. Still, he stayed immobile. He didn't want to move, didn't want to think. It was just... So peaceful, like this._

_A stirring of the air made him turn around, and he looked up just in time to see Crescent land behind him and fold her wings into non-existence. She glanced at him, gave him a small smile, and walked towards the house._

_Yue smiled to himself. Crescent had always known when he wanted to spend a little time alone. She understood him the most, then came Spinel Sun. Spherical, Keroberos and Ruby Moon, needless to say, got on his nerves very often._

_He turned back to the sky, taking his time to enjoy the peace that came with his and Crescent's silent understanding._

A jolt of pain rocked through him, causing him to gasp loudly. Deep inside his mind, he searched for Yukito, knowing that he had to block him from the pain. He panicked. Where was Yukito? Why couldn't he sense him?

Yukito? Yukito!

A loud cry tore from his throat.

"_I don't want any else," He growled._

"_Then this person would require your approval."_

"_I wouldn't approve of any one else!" He shouted. Didn't Clow understand? He _loved _him! He loved Clow in a way that he should not, but it didn't matter to the both of them. So why was Clow leaving him now? Why was Clow doing this to him?_

_Sobbing, he threw himself out of the room and onto his bed. He didn't want to lose Clow. Even a century and a half of having Clow wasn't enough. He wanted Clow. He needed Clow. So why was he leaving? Did he not care? Why was he leaving him, when he could stay, godammit?_

"_Yue," Crescent said from his door. "Yue, calm down."_

"_Shut up!" He screamed. "Go away!"_

"_Yue."_

"_I said shut up!"_

"Yue_." This time, his name was said with such emphasis and such anger that he had no choice but to look up at stare at his sister. His sister, would doted on him the most and never, ever raised her voice at him._

_Crescent sighed and walked over to him, sitting on the bed and gathering him into her chest, very much like the day that he had been born. He, like that day, fisted his hands in her dress and wept. Why did Clow have to leave? And at such a short notice? Did he not care about his Guardians, the Cards?_

_Didn't he love him?_

"_Yue, there are some things that not even Clow can conquer. Death is one of them. You know this, Yue," Crescent murmured, hands sifting through his moonlight white hair._

_He buried his face deeper into her dress. "I know," He choked. "I know this, Crescent. But why now? Why did he have to tell us only today that he would be leaving tomorrow? If he had given us time, if he had just given me time to understand..."_

_She pulled him, gently, away from her dress, stroking his cheek lightly. "Because, my dear brother, this is Clow we're talking about. The guy does things like this. You, having been his lover for so long, should know. You must have been prepared for this, weren't you?"_

_Yue shook his head vehemently._

"_Oh?" Crescent raised an eyebrow. "You didn't think about it?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm._

_Yue sighed, relenting. His tears never ceased, but he looked away as he answered. "I knew," He whispered. "I always did. There was a part of me that always anticipated that one day he would die, and he would leave me, but I never thought that I would have only twelve hours notice. I expected the time that I would have to be short, yes, but never twelve hours."_

_Crescent smiled sadly. "How long did you think that you would have, Yue?"_

"_Perhaps a week. Three days. I don't know, Crescent! But I didn't think that Clow would only give me half a day, I didn't know! If I had known, I would have done so much with him! I would have given him so much more! As his lover, he's not even giving me this chance. Does he not care about my feelings? Does he think that he can just leave me alone?"_

"_Yue, you love Clow. Do you not?'_

_He nodded._

"_And you wish to give and do things with him before his death?"_

_Another nod._

"_Then why not now? Why not go to him now? You have twelve hours before his death, you said. He probably needs two hours to get his preparations done. You still have ten hours before he leaves completely, Yue. Do you really want to spend the last few hours of your love's death sulking because he didn't tell you that he was leaving? Or do you want to make memories that you can keep?"_

_Yue blinked away his tears, staring up at his sister. "I want... To make memories."_

_Crescent smiled, "Then go, silly. Go find him."_

_He nodded, stading. "I will."_

_He moved to the exit, but slowed down and turned back to look at Crescent. "Thank you, onee-chan."_

_Crescent giggled, then waved him away. "Go on. I'll keep the rest of the Guardians away from the both of you. I'm sure they'll understand."_

_Yue grimaced. "Are you sure?"_

"_Well, there's always bribery and corruption..."_

It was the third memory. Or illusion. He couldn't tell. It couldn't be real, these images that he was seeing. It wasn't possible that he was seeing them.

Was it?

"_Clow! Please!" He shouted, in the middle of the magic circle that had been conjured as the magician smiled at them, slowly fading away. A final gust of wind, and then Clow was gone, his soul having left, and his body faded into nothing._

_He looked around, tears still streaming down his face. He saw, six other magic circles similar, yet different to his own. One by one, he saw his crying siblings disappear. _

_Ruby Moon went first, her pink hair thrown about by the breeze. Her pink tipped wings were started to become swirls of magic, and she knew that she would be the first to leave the Reed Mansion. With a single cry of despair, Ruby Moon was catapulted into Clow's staff._

_Spherical left next. His form started glowing, then he became a swirl of magic, much like a tornado. His wings folded around himself to protect the impact of being magically sent away, but it didn't do much help. A growl of pain escaped him and he was thrown out of the window and into the sky._

_Keroberos, his counterpart, started to become smaller, and smaller. He wrapped his wings around his form, trying to fight the power of his master's magic and be free, but no matter how much he tried, Clow's magic was still able to overpower him. The cards flew into the book of Clow by force as well, the book was sealed shut, and Keroberos was sealed on the cover._

_Spinel Sun, true to his personality, did not shed any tears. Instead, he had remained silent throughout the telling and leaving of Clow. Even now, as he was being pulled into Clow's staff like his sister had been before. A yank of magical power was all that Yue could see around Spinel Sun, before he was turned into swirls of magic, and absorbed into Clow's staff._

_Now, only he and Crescent were left. He raised his tear streaked face to look at Crescent, not wanting to accept the fact that Clow was indeed gone, and they were all going to be separated. He gave a cry of pain – emotional pain – and watched as Crescent gave him a sad smile._

_His sister raised a hand, as though wanting to carress his cheek and relieve him of the pain, and he eagerly leaned forward to accept the touch. But, before either could make contact, Crescent gave a single gasp, and another sad smile of apology, before she, too, was thrown out of the Reed mansion, and into the opposite direction that Spherical had been thrown in._

_Alone in the Reed mansion for a few milliseconds, yet it seemed like eternity, Yue took one final look of the mansion that he had lived in for three centuries and six decades, before Clow's magic forced him onto the back of the book of Clow, a crescent moon with wings on the red leather._

_'Crescent moon. Not full moon.'_

_That was his last thought before he was knocked out._

Yue gasped, now back to reality. A few feet away, he saw Crescent, crumbled on the floor like he was. She looked in a worse state than he was, from what he could tell from her trembling figure. Crescent, his sister...

Slowly, he got to his feet and stumbled across to his sister. Limping because of the lingering pain, he made his way towards the other Moon Guardian.

"Crescent?" He muttered.

Crescent. His sister. His beloved sister, the one that had been the one to pacify him when he had been born from the moon and Clow's magic. Crescent, the one that he shared everything with. The Crescent Moon was always followed by the full, and vice versa. Maybe that was why he had always gotten along with Crescent and never Ruby Moon, but Crescent got along well with the both of them just fine.

It was the same for Spherical, as well...

He believed it now. Believed that it was real. Those images, they were his memories. They were the memories that were somehow taken away from him, erased from his mind. And, from what he could tell by the trembling form beneath his palm, also Crescent's mind.

How was it that no one else knew about Crescent and Spherical? How was it that Keroberos, Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon also knew nothing about the other two Guardians? Hadn't all six always been close?

Yet, even as he thought about it now, he and Keroberos had had no idea that Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon were their siblings when they first showed up. It was only after that, that they revealed their identities, and he and Keroberos had gotten their memories of the dark pair of siblings back. But sitll, they had never really gotten along. He and Spinel Sun always against Ruby Moon and Keroberos.

Was it Clow's work, again?

Truth be told, he didn't put it past the eccentric magician to do such a thing. Only allow the Guardians to remember their siblings after something big has happened, and watch while they attack each other and make a complete fool of themselves?

Yeah, that sounded like Clow.

A lot like Clow, actually.

"Mm..." Crescent moaned, turning onto her back. Her eyelids fluttered, and she opened her eyes, black staring into silver. Sitting up rather abruptly, she glanced around, then held her head in her hands. "Oh god, what happened?"

Yue blinked, not very sure how to answer the question. "Do you remember?"

She turned to look at him, her face splitting into a grin. "Yeah, I remember." She ruffled his hair, obviously recalling how much he hated that. "I've missed you, you Moon Angel."

Yue rolled his eyes at her, sticking out his tongue. "I've missed you too, Fallen Angel." He smiled, remembering their names for one another. They had been made on whim, seeing as how they were polar opposites. Yue looked like an angel, and Crescent like a fallen one, what with her black hair, wings and dress.

White and black.

Heh. It was kind of strange that they got along so well, though. If they were opposites, shouldn't they- Oh wait. Physics states that opposites attract. Oh well.

"Now that we remember..." Yue said, bewildered. "What do we do? Why did we remember in the first place?"

Crescent frowned, then slipped the choker from her neck. She inspected the broken jewel, pierced by Yue's arrows, and bit her lip, as if coming to a conclusion but not liking what she had found out.

"What is it, Crescent?"

"I think... I think that I was being controlled by this jewel. And your memories were also stored in this. If I'm not wrong... Ruby Moon should also have recovered her memories of the six of us together. My jewel contains all that concerns the moon..."

"Then what about the sun?"

Crescent wasted no time in answering, "His collar has a jewel exactly the same as mine. That's what's controlling the Sun Guardians memories. If we can get rid of the jewel like you did for me, then we'll not be under Clow's control any longer."

Shocked, Yue turned to Crescent, disbelief on his face. "But Clow wouldn't control you and Spherical. Why would he have to, anyway? Or is it that you and Spherical wouldn't-"

"Shh, Yue. You know that Spherical and I adored Clow above anything else. Do not be fooled by the one that wears a false mask, Yue. You know, as well, don't you? You have suspected, from his behaviour."

"You mean..."

Crescent nodded, her face grave. "That monster in the Reed mansion right now. That thing, wearing Clow's mask..."

"Is not our master."

Their eyes met.

]=========================[

Gods, this is the longest of any fic whatsoever, whether it be a chapter or a oneshot, this is the LONGEST I have ever written for a fic. Gods, my fingers hurt.

Enjoyed it? Review, please? =]]


	3. Want

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the below mentioned characters except for Crescent and Spherical. Card Captor Sakura and all characters belong to CLAMP, and I am not making any money whatsoever by writing this fic.

BloodDove01: Yupyup! ^-^

kunaikage: Thank you! Well, your questions [some of them] will be answered in this chapter. ^-^

KakiTenshi: And it'll probably get even weirder. =x

]=========================[

Yue clenched his fists, staring at his sister. "But if that isn't Clow, then who is he?"

"A fraud," Crescent said. "Do you remember, Yue? Ruby and Spinel were sealed into the staff, with you and Keroberos into the book? Spherical and I were thrown out of the house, no? We were, like everyone else, sealed into another magical item made by Clow's hand, that one of Clow's descendants would own. Do you know what that item is, Yue?"

Yue frowned, thinking about that painful day. "Something that Clow's descendant owns? Sakura's book and Eriol's staff. The Lis, then?" He was, by now, muttering to himself. "What do the Lis have? Is it the brat?"

Crescent giggled, "You're so cute when you ramble, Moon Angel."

He shot her a scowl, but nevertheless continued to mumble. "But there's nothing left, unless it's..." He gasped, looking up, "The sword?"

Wincing at the volume, Crescent hit him on the head, "Yes, Yue. The sword."

How could he have forgotten about that sword? Clow had spent so much time working on it when he was alive, and had never let anyone touch it, keeping it in amulet form and storing it away.

"_Clow?" Yue asked, frowning at the piece of metal that Clow was bending over. "Clow, what's that thing for?"_

_Clow glanced up at Yue, then back at the metal. "It's a little present for someone."_

_Confused, Yue asked, "Who?"_

"_You'll find out who he is, Yue," Clow smiled, "Someday, you will."_

"_Clow..." Yue scowled._

_The magician chuckled, leaning down and kissing his Guardian slowly. He pulled away slightly, smiling at the blush on Yue's face. "Are you jealous of the piece of metal, Yue?"_

"_N-No! Why-"_

_Clow continued to smile at him._

"_Fine..." He pouted, "I'm jealous."_

Coming back from his memory, Yue saw Crescent right up to his face, gave a startled scream, and jumped back.

"You have got to stop doing that," Crescent mumbled under her breath.

Yue wrinkled his nose. "You're the brat's Guardian."

Scowling, Crescent crouched and prepared to lunge, but a voice shocked the both of them.

"Crescent! Yue! Spherical, have you seen your siblings?"

"Mmph," Spherical grumbled, upset at having been woken up from his deep sleep. "I fink fey fent out foo de farfen foo sfar." It was obvious his head was buried in a pillow. Or his paws.

"Shit!" Crescent cursed, waving her hand over the broken choker. "Card of the Glow, lend me your power. I, Crescent, Guardian of the Crescent Moon command you. Return the object to it's physical form! Glow!" When it was repaired, she picked it up and put it back on.

"Cres-" Yue stretched out his hand, panicking.

'Clow' walked out to the garden. "Ah, my two Moons. Sparring again? You've gotten yourselves hurt again, silly Angels."

Surprised, they both looked at themselves, at each other, then back at themselves again, before promptly bursting into laughter.

They each raised a hand.

"Card of the Glow-"

"Card of the Flower-"

"Lend me your power-"

"Lend me your power-"

"I, Crescent, Guardian of the Crescent Moon command you-"

"I, Yue, Guardian of the Full Moon command you-"

"Heal all wounds-"

"Remedy all pain-"

"Glow!"

"Flower!"

Both the spirits of the cards appeared, fussing over the two Guardians, hands searching and healing, whispering words no mortal wound understand. Although their faces were impassive, their voices were laced with worry and concern.

They reach out to comfort the two cards, silently offering reassurance.

"_Crescent!" Glow said, "It has been so long. Where have you been?"_

"_Yue, are you alright here?" Flower asked._

"_Long time no see, Glow. There have been circumstances that will have to be resolved, but I will be fine. It is not dangerous."_

"_I am alright, Flower. And Sakura?"_

"_Oh, Crescent, do not put yourself in danger!"_

"_Sakura-sama is fine. But are you not more concerned about Touya-sama?"_

"_I am not in danger, silly Glow. You may put your heart at ease."_

"_I... Do not wish to remember him. It is too painful."_

_All the three turned to him._

"_Yue," Crescent said, "Now that the choker has been pierced, it will be easy for you to run from here. If you wish, you may return to Touya."_

_Yue looked up. "I will not leave you, Crescent. Should I leave, it will be suspicious, and all will be known but the fraud. We must not jeopardize this chance. And also, if I leave, you will be subjected to his anger and wrath. We do not know who he is, and must thus act with caution."_

_Crescent sighed, "Very well. But we must leave as soon as we can rescue Spherical."_

"_The fraud?" The two cards asked. "What fraud?"_

"_The Clow that you see is not the real Clow. Clow has been reincarnated, into Eriol-san and Fujitaka-san." Yue said._

"_But Eriol-sama said-"_

"_He was wrong," Crescent said. "The fraud has powers – extraordinary powers, enough to deceive Eriol. It is a mystery how the fraud has managed to much power, but I believe that there is dark magic involved. Thus, Glow, Flower, I deplore to go back to Sakura, and explain to her about this, but tell her not to take action. We cannot afford to have her in danger right now."_

_Flower bowed, and Glow nodded, "Hai, Crescent, Yue."_

_The two spirits vanished._

'Clow' looked at the both of them. "Did they say anything to you?"

Crescent smiled, shaking her head. "Not much, Master. Merely conveying their greetings."

Yue said nothing, looking away from his sister and 'Master' and up to the sky. The Moon shone, and he sighed, turning back to the mansion. "I will head off to bed now, Master."

'Clow' looked at Yue, "Yue, my Angel, I was hoping that you could accompany me to bed tonight instead of sleeping in that cold room on your own." He smiled, walking over to Yue and taking his arm. "Would you?"

Panicked, Yue looked to Crescent for help, but wished that he had not.

"Master," Crescent breathed, "Do you not want me anymore? For the past few weeks all that you've been requesting of me is to do the housework, and do your errands. You've been taking Yue to your bed for all this time and leaving me alone! Fine! If that's what you want then maybe I should just leave!"

"Crescent!" Clow sighed, letting go of Yue. "Go to bed, Yue. I will reason with your sister."

"Yes, Master."

]=========================[

Yue slept, worried about the state of his sister.

"_Yue."_

_Yue looked up, confused. "Master?"_

_Clow smiled. "Hello, Yue." He held out a hand, pulling Yue to his feet. "Come, angel, we have much to discuss."_

_Yue frowned, backing away slightly from Clow. He didn't know whether or not this was the real Clow. If he wasn't real, then Yue would be putting both himself and his sister in danger by speaking with him._

"_Suspicious, I see," Clow chuckled without humour. "But I am not the fake that resides in the Reed Mansion at this moment. He," Clow's voice shook with anger. "Is hurting your sister now, and I, being dead, can do nothing to help her."_

_Yue bit his lip. "Then let me go back, Master. Let me help her."_

_Clow shook his head, leading Yue towards the window in this unfamiliar house. "You, too, will be in danger if you go back now. I cannot have you hurt, and Crescent, you know, would have my head if I cause you harm."_

"_Where are we, Master?"_

_Clow smiled, amused. "Since when have you called me 'Master', Yue?"_

_Blinking, Yue finally noticed his mistake. "Well, I've been calling 'you' that for some time now, Clow." He shrugged._

_Clow looked out, the orange rays of the sun shining into the house. "I suppose that is reason enough for your slip, Yue."_

"_Clow, is there really nothing that we can do to help Crescent?"_

_Clow sighed. "Not now. When she falls asleep, then we will be able to call her here."_

"_Where is here, anyway?"_

_Yue touched the stone wall, the cold of it conducting to his hand. This was not somewhere he knew – he could see the sea from here._

_Clow grinned. "This is my home, Yue. In the Afterlife, this is where I reside."_

_Startled, Yue looked to his Master. "You mean, I'm-"_

"_Fear not, Moon Angel, you are not dead. When one is asleep, especially an immortal like you, you can transcend worlds, as well as dimensions." A hand reached to run through the web of spun silk._

"_Oh..." Yue mumbled, feeling like an idiot._

"_Now," Clow's smile turned into a devilish grin, "What is this I hear about you and Kinomoto Touya?"_

_Red flushed into Yue's cheeks. "Clow!"_

"_I have not been spying on you, Moon Angel." Clow chuckled, waving his hand._

"_You wouldn't dare, Clow."_

_Yue turned. "Crescent!"_

_She smiled, walking over to Clow and wrapping her arms around him. "I've missed you, Clow. The fraud cannot compare to you."_

"_Ahh, flattery. You were always so good at it, Crescent." Clow rolled his eyes._

_Scowling, Crescent slapped Clow on the head._

"_Crescent-"_

"_If you worry about me, Yue, there is no need. I am used to it, after all," Crescent smiled sadly. "I have been with him the longest. He, after all, cannot do it to Spherical. That would be wrong on _so _many levels."_

_Clow laughed, pulling on Crescent's hair, earning another slap on the head. "You speak the truth, as always."_

_Crescent rolled her eyes. "You know, I should be the Mistress here." She turned to Clow, suddenly serious. "Clow, who is the one in the mansion?"_

_The sorceror looked out, "Someone who has a grudge against me." He said. "The story itself is too long to tell, but it is partially my fault that he is so against me, and thus is using my creations to hurt me." He turned to look at the both of them. "He knows that I can see what he does to you; he's doing it on purpose."_

"_Clow," Yue said, "What does he want?"_

_Clow, for the first time, looked worried. "Something that cannot be done."_

_Crescent frowned. "And that is...?"_

"_To revive the dead."_

]=========================[

Here you go! After about a month of waiting, I might add. .

Review, please? ^-^


	4. Death

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the below mentioned characters except for Crescent, Spherical and the fraud Clow. Card Captor Sakura and all characters belong to CLAMP, and I am not making any money whatsoever by writing this fic.

KakiTenshi: Doesn't everyone? But I can't really tell you much about that. =x

BloodDove01: Thank you! Here's the next chapter. =p

]=========================[

"_That's impossible!" Crescent said._

_Yue turned to his sister. "Why? Shouldn't it be easy for someone powerful to revive another?"_

_Clow sighed. "It is almost daybreak, my children. Go back to the mortal realm. If Yue has any questions, Crescent, please answer them. Go."_

_Yue stayed where he was._

"_I said go, Yue. Should you dwell too long here, you might not make it back to the living. Quickly, before the sun rises here."_

_Reluctantly, Yue walked away from Clow together with his sister._

]=========================[

Yue woke up, his eyes opening slowly as his soul returned from the Afterlife to the mortal realm. A sigh and a yawn later, he got up, and changed into his normal Guardian clothing. He pondered about what Crescent had said, about how it was impossible for anyone to revive the dead, even someone powerful. Was that why Clow had not brought his parents back from Death's grasp?

He didn't feel like eating breakfast that day, and so after washing up to refresh himself, he left his room for the library.

"Let's see..." He mumbled to himself, index finger on the spines of the books and running across. "Dance... Dates... Daemons... Darling...? Ah, Death."

He slid the book out of the bookshelf and opened it. Clow's library was a heaven for him when the sorceror was still alive. It was the only place where he, Crescent and Spinel Sun could find solace from their partners that had the tendency to annoy the hell out of them. It was also the only place the Clow could lavish attention on him without anyone complaining, since Crescent understood and Spinel was almost always totally absorbed in his book.

Sitting down on one of the arm chairs, he flipped open the cover page.

]=========================[

_Death_

_Of all of the inevitable, the one thing that all mortals will have to face one day is death. Whether it is a mere insect, a millenium year old tree or an average human, all living things will have to succumb to the clutches of the dark demon when their time is up._

_Death can come in many forms, and the consequences will all follow after. _

_Should one take their own life by their own hand, and by their own choice, they will not be given another chance at life, and will be punished for not cherishing their life when given it. The punishment will carry on until it is deemed that they will not do so again, and even when such is the case, it is not always that they will be given a second chance to live. During and after the punishment, they will be situated in Untherland._

_Should one's life be taken away from them, they will be spirited away to Valancian, where they may choose whether or not they wish to be able to live once more, or to live an eternal life of bliss in Valancian. Of course, once they have had their fill of happiness, they may choose to start another life, but their own life, will once again be left to the inevitable._

_Should one's life be taken away from them because they have sinned, they will reside in Untherland as well to suffer punishment. For what they have done, they will reside in Untherland and suffer until the time when the one that they have harmed deems in proper that they are forgiven. Should the victim choose never to forgive, the sinner will forever suffer in Untherland._

_For those whose life is up, and they leave the mortal world as they should, they will, according to how they have spent their life, and how much they have sinned, they can be sent to each of the four: Valancian, Fluorince, Suwenien and Untherland. They will then be given the choice or either staying, or being reborn. Those who have accumulated more sins will have a smaller variety of choice when choosing their future life._

]=========================[

Yue frowned. If that was true, then hadn't Clow already been reborn into Eriol and Fujitaka? Why was it still possible that Clow had spoken to them earlier? He made a mental note to ask Crescent about this, closed the book and went to put it back in its place. It would, after all, do no good if the fraud knew that they had knowledge about him.

"_You know, don't you_?"

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!"

Yue, confused, walked closer to the door that was slightly ajar, looking in. He bit his lip to stop a gasp from escaping his lips – Crescent was covered in marks, presumably made from the whip that was hovering next to 'Clow', and was being pinned to the wall by an invisible force.

"Don't lie. I can tell that your choker is free. You don't know who I am, but you know who I am not. It will do you no good to lie to me."

"A-Ah!"

Yue heard a growl from the other end of the room, where there was a door similar to his. 'Clow' was brought down to the ground when Spherical tackled him, slamming the door open. He bared his teeth, paw on his chest, "What do you think you're doing to my sister?"

He burst into the room, blue bow and arrow sizzling in his hands. Closing an eye, he took aim and fired, shattering the crystal around Spherical's collar. The impact threw the white tiger off, and he crouched down, attacked by the pain Yue knew very well. It didn't last long, though, and seconds after Yue had unbound Crescent, Spherical was by their side, nuzzling Crescent's arm, asking if she was alright.

Crescent glanced at 'Clow', then raised one arm and used her magic to pin him to the floor, immobile. "Spherical, now!"

The tiger roared, the sound echoing off the walls and surrounding the three of them, swirls of sun magic blinding the two Moon Guardians, and Crescent was forced to retract her magic before she was injured. 'Clow' sprung up at the very moment, trying to fight his way through the magic.

"_Hurry, Spherical_!"

They made it. The magic consumed them, but not before 'Clow' managed to send three bolts of magic towards them.

]=========================[

Yue found himself in Sakura's front lawn, when the magic stop swirling around them, and the ground stopped moving. He looked up at the windows. Sakura's window was open, the light was on, and he could hear Keroberos' voice as he explained, in his true form – his voice was a dead giveaway – what he had suddenly remembered.

Touya's window was open as well, but the light wasn't on. He could hear, though, his beloved's voice mixing with Keroberos' as he slammed the door of Sakura's room open and demanded to know something, anything about him.

Yue smiled. Touya was always so impulsive.

"Go," A voice said, and Yue was startled to remember that his siblings were actually here with him as well. "You miss him, don't you? Go."

Crescent smiled, gesturing towards the door, and Spherical just grinned at him, content to wait until Keroberos finally noticed that he was here.

Wasting no time, Yue entered the house via the door, silently opening it with his magic. So subtle that he doubted Touya would notice it. Sakura might, but she was currently trying to understand what in the world Keroberos was talking about, if her confused '_Hoeeee!_' was anything to judge by.

He watched from the bottom of the stairs as Touya slumped against his bedroom door, disappointed. The brunette punched it, and Yue smiled again.

"To-ya," He said softly.

Touya froze, looking up. His eyes widened, jaw going slack, as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He managed to move his legs, and stumbled down the stairs clumsily, gathering Yue in an embrace and pushing him against the wall, his arms tightening around him.

"Yue," Touya choked, "Yue."

Said Guardian melted into his beloved's embrace, wanting to cry but not able to. "To-ya..."

]=========================[

No, this is _not _the end. Their troubles still aren't over yet, but I figured it'd be nice to take a break from all the angst and give it a little fluff. =]]


	5. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the below mentioned characters except for Crescent, Spherical and the fraud Clow. Card Captor Sakura and all characters belong to CLAMP, and I am not making any money whatsoever by writing this fic.

Gemini24 - Yue _can _cry. The expression "wanting to cry but not being able to" refers to how Yue is happy and upset at the same time, and would like to shed tears, but because of all the mixed emotions he is unable to. I don't make him sparkle because I'm Anti-Twilight. And no, you don't have to sell your soul to Yuuko.

Sess101 – Thank you! Of course, who doesn't love them together? ^-^

MiyuCross12 – Aww, don't cry! ^-^ -hands tissues- I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

BloodDove01 – Aren't they? And smexy too! =p

]=========================[

Yue opened his eyes to find Touya's sleeping face in front of him. For a second, he had no idea where he was and how he had got there, but as realisation slowly dawned, he smiled, one hand reaching out to thread itself in Touya's hair. He sighed, content. It had been so long since he had been able to do this, to just spend a day with Touya, and wake up in the mornings to see his lover's sleeping face.

Touya's eyes flickered open, yawning. One fist at his eyes to rub away the last of the sleepiness away, he grinned wryly at Yue. "Welcome back, Yue."

The Moon Angel didn't reply, just continued his inspection of Touya, the small smile still on his lips. He traced his finger over Touya's cheekbones, his jaw, his chin, then up to his eyes and the dark circles there. Touya seemed skinnier, somehow. He looked more frail, and his face looked a little sunken in, like he hadn't been taking care of himself for a very long time.

"To-ya," Yue whispered, "You haven't been looking after yourself, have you? During the time that I was gone."

Touya looked away sheepishly, one hand behind his head to scratch at his hair. "Eh, I was looking for ways to bring you back, and so I didn't really have the time to go around and do anything else other than fall into bed after reading, or going out early in the mornings with Sakura and Eriol. And the brat, too."

Syaoran.

Yue grimaced at the thought that his sister was actually Syaoran's Guardian. Yes, he knew that the chinese boy was honourable and that he would take good care of his Mistress, but too much time spent with Touya had actually rubbed off of him, and before he had been taken away, Keroberos said that he had caught Touya's sister-complex, and had developed a Mistress-complex.

He hadn't wanted to admit it to his brother, but Yue actually thought Keroberos had some kind of point there.

"To-ya," Yue said, "Go wash up. There's a few people I want you to meet."

Touya looked confused, but went to the bathroom outside his room anyway. He heard a crash from the kitchen, Sakura reprimanding Keroberos, a male voice that didn't sound like the latter nor Syaoran, and a female voice that wasn't his sister nor Tomoyo. Blinking, he decided that those two voices were the people that Yue wanted him to meet, and washed up anyways.

Yue glided into the bathroom at the same time that Touya was taking a shower, not even blinking at his lover's naked form in the shower. He gave the brunette a small grin, before leaning down at the sink to wash his face. His hair had somehow managed to tangle itself into one big mess while he was asleep, and so he brushed out his hair gently while Touya finished his shower and realised that he had forgotten to take his pants. And like any other day, he walked out with just his shirt and his boxers on, to go to his room.

He managed to collide with someone in the hallway. Someone with black hair and wearing a long black dress, with a very sharp yet calm face. Someone that he had never seen before in his entire life.

Blinking like an idiot, Touya – forgetting about his lack of pants – stood up and helped the girl off the ground, taking her hand and pulling her up. He stared at her for a moment, and when Yue came to stand next to the girl, he finally placed that her aura was different from normal humans.

"To-ya," Yue grinned widely, eyes sparkling mischeviously. "This is Crescent, my eldest sister. Crescent, this is To-ya, but I'm sure you know about him."

Crescent looked him up and down, then turned away, blushing a deep red. "Uhm, it's nice to meet you, Touya. But, uhm, perhaps we could continue the introduction downstairs after you've, uhm, gotten ready for the day?"

Touya blinked again, wondering what in the world she was talking about. Yue started laughing, "She's talking about your pants, To-ya!"

"Or lack thereof," Crescent added, pointedly not looking at the brunette as Touya blushed an even deeper red than Crescent had, and proceeded to run into his room, and take a few minutes to calm down before he put on his pants, made himself presentable, and steeled himself for his lover and his sibling's teasing when he actually got around to the kitchen, where they presumably were.

"To-ya!" Yue looked up from trying to tear Keroberos away from his lover's breakfast. He walked over to the footballer, smiling softly when Touya wrapped an arm around his waist. "So, you're already met Crescent," Yue grinned maliciously at this point. "And that," He gestured towards the little tiger plush toy that looked suspiciously like Keroberos, "Is Spherical."

Spherical looked up and grinned, flying over to Touya and stuck out a little paw. "What's up? Name's Spherical, but you can call me Sphere. I'm Crescent's counterpart, Guardian of the Midday Sun, and eldest of all the six."

Touya, not knowing how to respond to the little plush toy, just replied, "Kinomoto Touya," while taking the little paw in between two fingers and shaking it.

Crescent stepped forward, albeit looking a little pink in the face from her previous meeting with Touya, but introduced herself anyway. "Crescent. Spherical's counterpart, Guardian of the Crescent Moon, second eldest of the six."

Touya tried. He really, really tried, but he couldn't help but blurt, "How old _are _you?"

Yue frowned and nudged his lover. "Haven't you heard of the phrase 'Never ask a woman her age?', To-ya?"

Crescent laughed anyways, "Yue, I think you're the one that doesn't want his age to be revealed. I, however, am fine with it." She turned to Touya, "I'm roughly about a millenia and a half years old, give a take a little."

Touya's eyes bulged. "_1500 years old_?"

"Not really!" Crescent laughed. "I'm around two hundred and eighty. The 1500 was just to see your reaction."

Touya narrowed his eyes. "I'm three hundred, though," Spherical grinned, puffing out his chest proudly. "Moon Baby over there's just about a hundred. He's so young!"

"Shut up!" Yue said, scowling. That was one of the reasons he disliked Spherical about the same as he disliked Keroberos. Both had the tendency to blurt things that he didn't necessarily want to be known. "At least I'm not a glutton, unlike some people!"

Spherical just grinned wider. "Well, I'm not a sleepy pig, like _some other _people."

"Hey!" Crescent huffed. "How did this get turned on me?"

Spherical shrugged, then went back to stealing Touya's pancakes.

Crescent sighed, rolling her eyes. Yes, so she liked to sleep more than the average person, more than the average Guardian, and more than – well, you get the idea, right? That wasn't a sin! Gluttony was, though. Correct?

Sakura popped out from underneath the table, where she had been looking for Keroberos when the Sun Guardian had been sulking after Yue pulled him off of Touya's breakfast. "Kero-chan! You're like a little baby, you know that?" 

That just made Keroberos sulk even more, and Sakura, exasperated, turned to Yue, and beamed. "I'm so glad to have you back, Yue-san! You won't believed how much happened since you were gone, but I think all the cards would like to welcome you back! And Crescent-san and Spherical-san, too! Would you allow that?"

"Sure, aruji," Yue said.

Sakura blushed, "Uhm, actually, you can just call me Sakura. I'm sorry for what I said to you back then, though. I wasn't, uhm, thinking clearly."

Taken aback, but please nevertheless, Yue smiled, "Alright."

Reaching into her pocket, Sakura took out all of the cards, and their spirit forms were released. 53 card spirits exploded throughout the kitchen, and they all crowded around the three Guardians, concerned. Spherical was being bombarded by all the Sun-ruled cards, while the Moon-ruled ones divided themselves amongst the two Moon Guardians.

"_Spherical-sama, are you okay?" Sand asked._

"_Have you been taking care of yourself?" Light said, hovering close to the white tiger._

"_Oh, Spherical-sama!" The Twins said._

"_It's been so long!" Thunder muttered._

"_Spherical-sama, we're so glad to see you!" Shot cried, excited._

"_Yue-sama, have you been alright?" Flower asked, reacing out to touch Yue._

_Mist was next to him, "Yue-sama, we're so glad you're safe."_

"_Flower told us you were alright, but we were so worried!" Storm added._

"_Oh, what happened, Yue-sama?" Libra asked._

_Dark looked at Yue, concerned, "Has everything been okay, Yue?"_

_Freeze was at Crescent's right. "Crescent-sama, are you fine?"_

"_How have you been?" Windy asked._

_Silent stared at Crescent, her face solemn, but that was all that was needed to convey how worried she had been._

_Snow gently touched Crescent's hair, saying, "We haven't seen youy for so long..."_

"_We were worried about you, Crescent-sama." Watery said._

All the Guardians reassured the cards that they were, indeed, unharmed, and they all went back to Sakura in their card forms.

"Eat," Yue suggested, gesturing to Touya's breakfast. "You need to eat, To-ya. You're so skinny!"

Sakura giggled, "He was worried about you, Yue-san!"

Yue smiled, "Thank you, To-ya."

Touya flushed, then proceeded to eat his breakfast – in a manly fashion, of course.

"We'll need to talk later," Spherical warned, and Touya knew that no matter how much he didn't want to, it was inevitable.

]=========================[

Here you go! Love you guys!

-hands out cookies-


	6. Switch

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the below mentioned characters except for Crescent, Spherical and the fraud Clow. Card Captor Sakura and all characters belong to CLAMP, and I am not making any money whatsoever by writing this fic.

BloodDove01 – All in good time, my friend.

MiyuCross12 - -noms on cookie- Thank you!

Gemini24 – I had my finals, and although I do appreciate your constant reviewing and anticipation, I do not appreciate the vulgarities that you use to refer to my fic and myself. Also, I do not believe it to be a sin to discontinue a fic. Disappointing, yes, but people have the right to change their fandoms, and so, I believe, do I. I _will_ continue and _finish _this fic to _the end_, but whether or not I continue to write for TouyaxYue, or move onto KuroganexFai, is my decision, and mine alone.

]=========================[

"It is not my wish to disturb your happiness," Spinel Sun said, "But I do think that there are more pressing matters that require our attention as of now. The matter of the fake Clow, perhaps?"

Everyone instantly sobered up, and Ruby Moon swatted Spinel on the head, "Way to ruin the mood, Suppi!"

"No," Sakura said, "No, Spinel-san has a point. We must do all that we can to stop him."

Yue blinked, "How do you know about that?"

Keroberos looked at his brother, "Eriol-san told us, roughly, but we don't really know the full story, so we need your help to fill us in on that."

Yue flinched, and Crescent stiffened in her seat. Spherical, on the table, frowned slightly and fluttered over to his sister, comforting her.

"It's fine," Crescent muttered, pacifying her brother.

Touya leaned over to hold his lover gently, "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, Yue. We can make do with what we have."

Yue shook his head, "No. I can do it."

"When To-ya was taken away from me, and Sakura, Keroberos and I went to look for him, he- He did things to To-ya that made me agree to be his. I don't know if To-ya knows what he did during that time, and I'm not sure if he knows it now. But it was terrifying to watch, for me, and he only agreed to let To-ya go if I agreed to be his, which was what I agreed. After I surrendered, he must have let To-ya go, since he's already back here now."

Yue couldn't say the word 'Clow', knowing that his true Master would never do such a thing to him, never hurt Touya if he knew how much Yue was in love with him.

"After that, he took me, whenever he wanted, whenever he liked. Sometimes he left me alone, and I'm not sure what he did during that time, because he was never around unless he wanted something from me. It happened a few times every week, and when he was in a particularly sadistic mood he would never let me heal, and come take me the very next day. I struggled, at first, but then realised that he actually _liked _my struggling, and so I stopped. I grew numb to it, after some time, and would just lay there lifelessly each time he came in to look for me."

Touya wrapped his arms tighter around Yue, furious at the fake Clow, whoever he was. It was Crescent that continued Yue's story, however.

"If 'Clow' wasn't with Yue, he would be doing the same thing to me. It didn't occur to me, back then when I was still under his spell. I was jealous of him lavishing attention on Yue and ignoring me, and I didn't like Yue at all. Yet, when time passed, and Yue and I, being both Guardians of the Moon, and both being the quiet time, we started to bond together, and talk to each other more often. Spherical, annoying as he is, did not click well with Yue.

"And so, whenever Yue and I were both free, we would take some time in the night to spar, and neglect our sleep. It wasn't that we were suffering from insomnia, it was just something that we did, without knowing, or maybe it was out of habit, who knew? One night, when I was bored and looking for something to do, I spotted 'Clow' going out, and Spherical bidding him goodbye at the door. Since he wasn't with Yue, I thought why not spar with him tonight?

"I didn't notice that it was the full moon that night, and that Yue would be more powerful than I was at night. Under 'Clow' and his spell, I was undefeated, and thus arrogant. Due to that, Yue managed to fire an arrow and injure my wing, rendering me unable to dodge the second arrow, which pierced the jewel on my choker. The spell on all three Moon Guardians lifted, and we were able to regain our memories of each other. The Sun Guardians, however, could not, since Spherical was still under the spell."

She lifted up the choker in her narration, placing it on the table. Yue picked up the story from there.

"After sparring, he came back, and we didn't want him to suspect anything, so we repaired the jewel on the choker in such a way that would not place the spell on Crescent again. I was reluctant to let him touch me that night, after everything that happened, and so Crescent... Took the blow for me. Crescent and I met the real Clow in our dreams that night, in the Afterlife. He told us that 'Clow' wanted to slowly harness my power, and revive someone from the dead.

"Crescent pronounced it impossible, and not understanding, I researched on it. After that, I saw 'Clow' threatening Crescent. It appeared that he had found out about the lifting of the spell on her choker, but how he found out, I don't know. He was- He was torturing her with a whip, punishing her for something what she had already known. I think he meant to dealt with me next, but Spherical came charging into the room soon after."

Said Sun Guardian growled, and launched into his part of the story.

"He was hurting my sister, the bastard, how could I not? So I attacked him from across the room, pouncing on him and pinning him to the ground. From the other door, or god knows where, Yue came and fired an arrow at me – you know, those blue coloured things that he can shoot – the arrow his my collar, like the one on Crescent's choker, and I remembered everything – pain was _blinding, _mind you – and then Crescent shouted a command at me after I'd regained my senses.

"Yue was the one that freed Crescent from whatever was holding her up – magic, perhaps – and since I can teleport, one of the thing only I can do, of course, seeing how _awesome_ I am, but let's get back to the story. Since only I can teleport, I made sure Crescent was fine before I left, and she pinned him down with her magic. He fired something at us, I don't know what it is, but I think it didn't harm us, and we landed here straight after that.

"The rest well, is what you guys all know, Touya and Yue having wild sex, Crescent seeing Touya butt naked, and so on and so forth," He finished with a grin.

"Why, you!" Touya gritted his teeth.

Sakura looked confused from all the commotion, but slammed her hands on the table to get everyone's attention. "Enough! The important thing now is to see what we can do to protect Yue and Crescent-san and Spherical-san!" Her voice had a determined edge to it, wanting to do anything she could to protect.

Eriol and Syaoran walked in, both looking exhausted, and leaned against the kitchen counter. "Well, we have a lead as to who exactly the guy is, but we can't be sure. We have to continue our research tomorrow, but for now, we're exhausted." Eriol said, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with his shirt.

"We're sorry," Syaoran added, looking sheepish.

Crescent blinked at Spherical, and Spherical blinked back. They both looked to Yue for confirmation, who nodded, trying not to laugh at the expressions on his siblings' face. Crescent stood up, and Spherical changed forms. They both approached Syaoran, who was getting more and more confused as to why the two of them were walking towards him.

Crescent got down on one knee, and Spherical crouched down, almost as though laying his head on his paws. They both bowed their heads, Crescent's arms crossed over her chest, her hand laying on top of her heart. "Li Syaoran, I, Crescent, Guardian of the Crescent Moon," She said.

"And I, Spherical, Guardian of the Midday Sun," Spherical continued.

They both spoke together now. "We are your servants from now forth, until the day you deem fit to let us free. We pledge to serve our Master, and only our Master, unless it is your command to serve under another. As our previous Master has deemed it so, we now belong in your hands. We bind ourselves to you, as servants, or as equals, is the Master's decision."

Light swirled around the three of them, Syaoran's face set into a determined look, having understood what was going on when they were halfway through the ceremony.

"I accept you, not as servants, but as equals. From this day forth, you, Crescent and Spherical, will serve under me, but call me not Master, but Syaoran. It is my command that you listen to both Sakura and myself, and also Eriol in the time of need."

They blinked once in comprehension, and the three of them spoke at once, "Together we have been bonded, as Master and Servant, as Mortal and Immortal. Across Space and Time, we serve only one Master, and we command only two Guardians."

A blinding light flashed for a second, and then everything was back to normal again.

"What... Was that?" Touya asked.

"A binding," Yue replied. "Crescent and Spherical are Syaoran's Guardians, as Clow deemed it so."

Touya wrinkled his nose. "Okay... I pity your siblings, then."

Yue rolled his eyes, "That's just your sister complex!"

"Is not!"

Eriol sighed. "Save your bickering for later. Now we must decide how to best conceal Crescent, Spherical and Yue from the fake's eyes."

Sakura piped up, "I have an idea, but it's a little dangerous..."

They all turned to Sakura, who blushed under all the attention.

"Well, what about if we switch forms for all the Guardians? That way it won't be easy for the fake Clow to know who is who, and he'll be confused. But it's a little dangerous, of course, so I understand if the other Guardians don't want to do this or take part in this..."

"It is out duty to protect our siblings. We will go ahead with this plan if our Masters agree to this." Spinel Sun said.

The others nodded.

"Very well," Eriol said. "Then with approval of the Masters, we will commence the switch?"

Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol nodded. Sakura raised her wand, Eriol his staff, and Syaoran his sword.

"Three Masters as one, Six Guardians as one, we command the switch to happen, to conceal, to confuse, and to protect. Under our command, the cards we call upon, obey us! Shield! Illusion! Mirror!"

Sakura lifted her wand from the trio first, "Shield! Protect the house, protect us all, and above all, protect the Guardians who are in danger!"

The card activated itself, disappearing out of the house.

Syaoran lifted his sword next, "Illusion! Aid the switch of the guardians, conceal the true forms of them and turn them into their sibling!"

The card activated itself, flying to the Guardians.

Eriol raised his staff, "Mirror! Protect the house! Turn back their reflection on themselves, and reflect turn whoever has evil intentions!"

The card activated itself, and flew out of the house as well.

Once the commotion was over, they all turned to the six Guardians. "So... Who's who?"

The supposed Ruby Moon and Keroberos turned to Syaoran.

'Yue' and 'Spherical' turned to Eriol.

The fake Crescent and Spinel Sun looked at Sakura.

Touya blinked. "No. I am _not _going to hang around Akizuki. _Never._"

Ru- Yue laughed, "You don't have a choice, Touya!"

]=========================[

YES! FINALS ARE OVER! -dances like a crazy idiot-


	7. Duel

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the below mentioned characters except for Crescent, Spherical and the fraud Clow. Card Captor Sakura and all characters belong to CLAMP, and I am not making any money whatsoever by writing this fic.

]=========================[

Touya, by the time he climbed into bed, already wanted to kill himself. Ruby had been annoying him for the entire day, while in Yue's form, and he had a pounding headache from all the shrieking that was done in Yue's voice.

Gods, he was lucky that Yue wasn't like his sister.

Touya sighed, tossing the covers away – it was summer now, it was hot as it was, no need to add more blankets to make him suffocate from the heat – and lay on his bed, hands behind his head. At the rate things were going, he'd go insane. He couldn't go anywhere near Yue, well, he could, but he couldn't do anything to Yue, in case the fake Clow was watching.

He hated him, whoever he was, for the millionth time since he'd found out about the bastard.

Closing his eyes, he sighed again, and slowly felt himself be lulled to sleep by inhaling the scent of Yue's hair that was on his pillow.

He was awoken, however, by a scream that echoed off his walls. He bounced up, pulling on a shirt and running out of his room, where he saw a certain brat come out of the room with his sister, and made a mental note to kill the brat when he had dealt with whatever he had to deal with right now.

He found 'Crescent' being pinned to the wall, and the one he supposed was Clow holding 'her' by the neck. When they all burst into the living room, he laughed, and swung his staff – the one that looked like Clow's – towards them, and they all found themselves immobile.

"Did you think you could fool me like this? With a pathetic spell? Did you think that would tear me away from the Moon Guardian whose power I need?" His grip tightened. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"Yue!" Touya shouted, trying to break free from the spell. "Let him go!"

"Ahh, Kinomoto Touya," He smirked. "As I recall, you had a _very _appealing body. It also provided me the incentive for Yue to bend to my will."

Touya fell silent, the memory of what had happened to him rushing into his mind. His head hurt, and by the time the memory was over, he was screaming his pain.

"To-ya! To-ya!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Let him _go_!" 

The fake Clow laughed again. "Well, now that everything is over and done with, I bid you goodbye. Yue and I have something to attend to..."

'Crescent' shivered, and in turn became Yue once more. His white hair fell over his shoulder limply, his wings gone from his back. The others turned back to their respective forms as well, the air around them shimmering as the spell came undone.

"Yue!"

"What do you want him for?"

"Let him go!"

Touya wrestled against the bonds, trying his extreme hardest to break free. He had to save Yue, had to protect him! Wasn't that what he told himself he'd do? He needed to save Yue, he couldn't just leave his beloved to that freak, whoever he was!

"YUE!"

"_To-ya. To-ya, listen to me!"_

Touya stilled momentarily, eyes darting back and forth. That sounded like Yukito. Too much like Yukito, but it wasn't possible if Yue was being held captive by the fake Clow.

"_To-ya, listen! I'm fading away, To-ya! Yue and I are merging, and when that happens, there will be to Yue nor Yukito."_

He froze. No Yue and no Yukito? Then how was he supposed to survive if two of his most beloved people vanished before his very eyes? No. No, he couldn't let that happen!

"_Calm down, To-ya! We'll just be Yuki, but right now, _you have to listen to me_! You can save Yue, you can save us, but you need to focus! You've seen how Yue attacks, and how I practice archery, right? Focus on that! Lift your arms, and focus on saving us! Lift your arms and draw back, use your magic to form a bow and arrow, take aim and fire. But throughout it all, you need to concentrate on what you're doing, which is to save us from the fake Clow."_

Touya closed his eyes and thought about what Yukito said. He needed to save both Yukito and Yue, and if Yukito told him that there was actually a way to do it, then it was something that he would do. To concentrate on what he was supposed to do, to focus on the job at hand right now. Although a part of him was wondering exactly why Yuki hadn't appeared for so long, and Yuki said that he and Yue would effectively be merged sooner or later, he knew - was extremely sure - that he would still love the person that remained after their merging and transformation, whether mortal or immortal.

Slowly, he lifted his arms and pulled his right arm back, the image of Yukito during archery practice and Yue during the Final Judgement popping up in his head, and he followed what they actually did in his memory. His left arm in front of him and his right arm pulled back, magic sizzled in his hands, and when he opened his eyes to take aim, saw a black bow and arrow, similar to Yukito's in style, but made of translucent magic, like Yue's was. He closed one eye, taking aim, and before the fake Clow knew what was happening, he fired.

The arrow struck him in the back, distracting him with pain long enough for his concentration to break and everyone to be able to break free from their bonds. Yue fell limply to the ground, and everyone rushed towards him, forming a circle around Yue. Crescent and Spherical, the next two who were most at risk, stood beside him, but their stances were rigid, ready to fight if need be. Keroberos, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun to the left, front and right of them, Keroberos and Spinel Sun crouched down low, teeth bared, and Ruby Moon's hands were glowing with magic, one arm outstretched in front of them. Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran next, Sakura with her wand and cards, Eriol with his staff, and Syaoran with his sword at the ready. In front of them was Touya, his right arm still pulled back, with another arrow already sizzling in place. His right eye was still closed, still taking aim.

The fake Clow snarled, his hands twitching and lightning crackling around them. Touya's frown deepened, his hands pulling back further, and the magic started to become more opaque, more powerful. He let another arrow loose at the same moment the fake Clow threw a sizzling ball of magic towards them. Touya brought the bow up to shield himself, but it wasn't of much use. Syaoran used his sword to deflect the magic, standing in front of Touya, but he could only deflect enough to stop it from hitting himself and Touya. Eriol lifted his staff and it glowed, together with the Shield card that Sakura had activated, protected the others from getting harmed by the magic.

Ruby Moon chose that moment to attack, pink crystals appearing in the palm of her hand. Keroberos and Spinel Sun supported her from behind, each shooting a beam of magic that managed to both slightly wound and also to distract the fake Clow, who grunted when the crystals in Ruby Moon's hand struck him in the stomach. Spherical lifted his claw and swiped it in midair, and a scratch appeared on the fake Clow's clothes, blood seeping through. Crescent threw the crescent moons she used as a weapon, nearly taking off the fake Clow's arm.

Touya, in the mean time, had already produced his third arrow made from his own magic. He took aim again, taking advantage of the fact that the fake Clow was distracted, pulled and let the arrow fly. It struck the fake Clow in the chest, at his heart, and the fake Clow sank to his knees, clutching his fingers around the arrow, where it had sunk into his chest, the blood pouring out when he tore it out of his chest.

He raised his hand, whispering a spell as he did so, and another bolt of magic flew towards Yue, one that no one was ready for. It didn't hurt Yue in any matter that Touya thought would harm his lover; instead, it went inside of him, diffusing into his body. The fake Clow laughed, "If I can't have him for myself... Then no one can!" The image of Clow flickered, revealing a man with black and white striped hair, a monocle over one eye and a very square chin. "If I can't use him, then I'll have to find another way to fulfil my wish!" He said, then he disappeared, slowly fading away.

Touya ran to his lover, concerned about his well being, and he didn't even think about the bow and arrow fading away as soon as he lost his focus. Gently, he took Yue into his arms, relieved that he would be fine, that the fake Clow wasn't going to come back, whoever he had been. Yue looked up, slowly, then spasmed in pain and screamed, his back arching. "A-ah!"

Touya's eyes widened, shaking Yue, "Yue? Yue!"

]=========================[

xD Anyone that can guess who the fake Clow is gets a fic request from me! If no one gets it... I'll share cookies with everyone! LOLS! But the next chapter is the last chapter, so... Yeah! xD


	8. Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the below mentioned characters except for Crescent, Spherical and the fraud Clow. Card Captor Sakura, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and all characters belong to CLAMP, and I am not making any money whatsoever by writing this fic.

]=========================[

Something was wrong. Something was wrong, and Touya didn't know what it was. All he knew was that Yue was in pain, and he couldn't do anything about it. Gently, Touya shook his beloved's lifeless form on the ground. "Yue? Yue, please, tell me what's happened to you." He didn't know what to do, clueless as he was about magic. Desperately, he turned to the three that had magic. Sakura shook her head, not knowing what was wrong, her face distraught as she stared down at her Guardian and friend in pain. Another glance to the brat and another shake of the head, eyes lowered. Then, with desperate hope, he turned to Eriol, and happiness dared to spark in his heart when he saw the magician run his hand over Yue's body.

"Do you know what's wrong with Yue?" He asked, clutching his beloved's hand tightly.

Eriol frowned in concentration. "I believe that the fake Clow has cursed him. I do not know how to undo this curse, unfamiliar with it as I am. I only have half of Clow's memories, and trust me when I say that Clow was not one to deal in dark magic, nor any magic that requires a soul, artificial or not."

Touya lowered his head, gritting his teeth. So after all that he had done, he was just going to have to let Yue die? His beloved was going to leave him after so much time of persuading him into his arms, of telling him that it was alright, that it would be fine for him to accept someone else into his heart, and that Touya would never hurt him the way that his previous Master had.

Standing up, the dark haired boy looked down at the pair, searching in his memories - Clow's memories - for something, something that could help the two that had survived so much, the two that did not deserve this fate of being torn apart. His beloved as well, Yue did not deserve to be separated from the one that he loved once more. He knew of the pain and sadness he had caused to all of his Guardians when he had left like that, not telling them anything until the eve of his death, and this time, he would not allow any of his Guardians to be hurt, especially the youngest, the one that he had cared for the most.

Because for all of his cold and aloof facade, Yue was, deep down, a very insecure artificial being, easily broken, and not easily repared.

He remembered, a woman, long, dark hair and maroon eyes, the ability to grant wishes. He remembered knowing the woman, remembered doing something with her that set things in motion in another dimension, something that he had not wished to be done, but it had happened anyway. He knew what he had done in that dimension, and had left on the pretext of death, but that was something that he could not reveal to his Guardians - would never reveal.

He waved his staff, face and eyes set in determination, and on the wall a projection of an extremely tall and attractive woman appeared. He smiled at her, "Hello, Yuuko-san."

The woman in question turned to look at him, her face breaking out into a smile as well. "It is nice to see you again, Clow. Although, I believe, you are Eriol in this form?"

"Yes," Eriol said, face pleasant as always. "I think you know the reason that I have called you, today?"

Yuuko's face became serious, "You and I are similar, Eriol. To know all and yet cannot help. You should know that there are consequences for crossing the limit of interference. That is why you have called me, instead of searching for an answer yourself, has it not?"

Eriol gestured towards the couple lying on the ground, one unconscious and the other devastated. He needed no words to convey his message, the reincarnation of Clow and the Dimension Witch always understood each other. Yuuko turned to address the brunette, "It is not a first that I have been in a situation such as this. Time does, indeed, pass differently in different dimensions."

Touya looked up, distraught and not at all understanding that the hell the woman was talking about. "Can you save Yue?"

"There will be a price," Came the simple answer.

He pulled Yue closer to him, cushioning his head in his lap. "Anything. As long as I can save him. Please."

Yuuko stared at him for a while, eyes solemn. "Yukito."

Touya's head snapped up. "What?"

"That is the price. Yukito."

Yukito? He had to give up Yukito in order to save Yue? It wasn't fair to give one up and save the other. Touya shook his head in denial, refusing to let either go. Yuuko leaned back in the hologram, picking something up and transporting it with her magic. "Mokona, please go to where they are to collect the price."

"What? No! I didn't agree to the price!" Touya shouted. Who did this woman think she was, coming here to save Yue and taking Yukito away from him. He loved both, damn it, how the hell was he supposed to choose between them?

Yuuko raised an eyebrow at him. "The price I am collecting," She said, as a black coloured... Thing appeared before them. "Is not the one that you are giving."

"Mokona."

The black meat bun opened his mouth with a 'puu!', and started to suck something out of Yue and Yukito's body. Crying out, Touya lunged at it, determined to get it back, but he missed, and then the white ball of energy disappeared, only to appear in the hologram. Yuuko held the ball of energy up, "The ability to merge and become one. I shall accept your price."

She threw something downwards, and the black meat bun opened its mouth again to spit something out, a blue coloured crystal. "It was nice doing business with you." Then, both the black meat bun and the hologram vanished.

Touya stared down at the blue crystal. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Yue's eyes opened, and he started to thrash about again. Touya panicked, but Eriol picked up the crystal and ordered everyone else to hold Yue down. He lifted the crystal slightly above Yue's eye, and the crystal started to crumble, the colour going down into Yue's eye and turning the icy silver into a more cool sapphire blue.

"Yue?"

The Moon Angel looked up, and threw himself into Touya's arms, silently crying. "To-ya. To-ya, I'm sorry. This is my fault, if I hadn't- If I'd forgiven you back then-"

"Shh," Touya said, smiling. "It's not your fault." He leaned down to kiss Yue, "It never was."

]=========================[

Whee! We've come to the end of Brightest Sunset! And yes, the fake Clow was actually Fei Wong Reed, so the one to receive a fic request is actually Reina Del La Noche, so just write a review with what you want, and it'll be written! It might take a billion years, though, since I have so many projects to work on. =x Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed Darkest Sunrise and Brightest Sunset! xD


End file.
